1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a controller for a computerized game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the last 20–25 years, we have witnessed the inception and the development of various audio-visual games in which an individual, through the use of a game controller, would be able to maneuver and control various figures or icons projected upon a display screen. One of the earliest of these games is “Pong” in which one or two players would control the movement of a paddle in generally a rectilinear movement across the display screen for the purpose of hitting a moving spot which is also projected onto the display screen. Generally, this game was played on the user's television monitor controlled by a rudimentary controller.
Relatively quickly, these types of home entertainment games led to the development of various simple arcade games, such as “Battleship”. This game included input controllers allowing a player to drop depth charges at various intervals in order to destroy a number of submarines traversing the display screen. While usually diverting, these types of games were rather tame in nature and did not require a high level of hand-eye coordination to become an expert in the game. Furthermore, due to the types of memories and processors utilized in these games, the displays projected onto the screens were rather primitive in nature.
As the technology in creating various graphics illustrated on the display screen has increased, a number of different type of game systems have been developed which greatly enhance the display aspect of the game, as well as to enliven the play of the game. These game systems are provided with various types of controllers including a number of different analog and digital input devices allowing the player to be able to perform and implement more and more sophisticated scenarios. This development has required the player to manipulate one or more of the aforementioned analog or digital inputs to implement various combinations of moves.
Since the game controller is provided with only a limited number of analog or digital input controllers, various manufacturers have endeavored to develop a game controller in which these combination of moves could be produced by a single programmed input button or control. For example, the dual force controller manufactured by Mad Catz contains one or more programmable buttons which can be utilized to produce a combination move after the buttons have been properly programmed. These programmable buttons generally would produce a particular function or result when they are pressed or enabled. However, in the programmable mode, these buttons would lose their individual function, and when depressed or enabled to create the combination move, only the combination move would be produced. Furthermore, programming is done by trial and error since one is required to use a pause button for timing sequences. Additionally, while this device does allow a combination of moves to be produced, there is no implementation to record a move that would require holding the button for a period of time. Therefore, the time between various buttons being depressed to create the combination move would be immaterial to the creation of the combination move.
Another prior art device would be the game “Storm Chaser” produced by Interact. Similar to the game produced by Mad Catz, the individual programmable buttons would also lose their function when they are programmed to produce combination moves. This game would also require that programming being done by trial and error, since one is also required to use the pause button for timing sequence and there is no way to record a move requiring the holding of a button for a period of time.